An in-cell touch panel has touch electrodes embedded inside a liquid crystal display, which can reduce an overall thickness and drastically reduce manufacturing costs. Thus, in-cell touch panels are favored by panel manufacturers.
At present, in-cell touch panels generally implement detection of finger touch positions by utilizing, for example, a mutual capacitance principle. An in-cell touch panel utilizing the mutual capacitance principle is generally implemented by adding patterns of touch electrodes to the touch panel, where the touch electrodes include touch driving electrodes and touch sensing electrodes.